femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luz Lucha (Criminal Case)
'''Luz Lucha '''is the villainess of "Wild Wild Death", case #33 of ''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay ''(release date December 4, 2014). She was a Mexican wrestler who was among the first questioned by the player and detective Frank Knight regarding the grisly murder of producer Horace Foster. Luz claimed that Horace was a fan of hers and that he had contacted her in hopes of producing a film project for her. But eventually, the evidence revealed that Luz had killed Horace. Prior to the case's events, Luz had engaged in a poker game with Horace, during which she won $250,000 from him. Horace refused to give Luz the money, however, despite her multiple attempts to scare him into paying her back. Once she realized that Horace had no intention to give her her money, Luz was enraged and decided to kill him. Luz went about her vengeful plot by giving Horace whiskey drugged with ketamine, allowing her to tie Horace's elbows and knees to four horses that were being used in a Western movie Horace was producing. After that, the evil Luz played a rattlesnake sound clip on her phone, startling the horses and causing them to tear Horace's arms and legs off, killing him. Traces of leather from Luz's top were found on the ropes used to bind Horace, and this was among other pieces of evidence proving Luz's guilt. After feigning innocence and attempting to frame Tex Houlihan for the crime, Luz confessed to killing Horace, boasting of how the murder had made her feel "powerful" and removing her mask to reveal the skull-shaped birthmark on her forehead (which earned her her nickname "La Calavera", Spanish for "the skull"). Luz was arrested and put on trial, where she revealed how she had killed Horace for refusing to pay her what he owed her and out of anger at Horace for believing that a woman was no match for him. Luz was ultimately sentenced to twenty-five years in prison. Quotes * (Frank: "What surprises me is that a delicate flower such as yourself could have pulled it off!") What do you mean by that? I did pull it off! I've held the ladies' wrestling championship belt for three years straight! Killing Horace was a piece of cake! I found Horace on his walk of the set he takes after everyone is gone. I offered him a tumbler of whiskey and told him all was forgiven. When the ketamine took effect, I tied the horses to his arms and legs. Then I played the sound of a rattlesnake on my phone. The horses ran away like their tails were on fire! I always felt strong in the wrestling ring, but killing Horace made me feel more powerful than ever!" (Luz's confession to Horace Foster's brutal murder) * "Horace promised he would pay his debt to me. But he went back on his word! He said that bluffing was too easy for me with my mask on! I threatened him with that photo, but he tore it up. So I sent him the "Dead Man's Hand". I thought a Western buff would understand this meant death. But he still refused to pay me what he owed me! He said he had nothing to fear, that a female wrestler was no match for a man! First he cheated me and then he looked down on me? I was in a lose-lose situation, so he LOST!" (Luz's bitter rant about Horace during her trial) Gallery Luz Lucha unmasked.png|Luz Lucha unmasked Luz Lucha mugshot.jpg Luz Lucha arrest.png Category:2010s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Excessively Violent Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Incapacitator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Animals Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Guilty